1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices, more particularly, to a security device for portable computers that encircles the computer to prevent theft.
2. The Prior Art
As portable or laptop computers have become more common, theft of such computers has increased. There are a number of different types of devices on the market to deter such thefts, but few are robust enough to do more than mildly inconvenience a thief. There are several existing devices that are relatively robust, including the locking station of Munro, U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,074, and the apparatus of Frater et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,395. The disadvantage of these prior art devices is they're lack of portability. The station of Munro, although apparently portable, is substantially larger than the computer itself, which makes it extremely impractical to carry along with the computer. And the apparatus of Frater et al. is designed for a fixed installation to a desk top or the like.
In addition, available portable security devices do not prevent access to the operation of the computer, they only attempt to prevent theft of the computer itself.
Thus, there remains a need for a relatively robust security device that is also portable and prevents access to the operation of the computer.